Wiosenna gorączka
by Gizmolog
Summary: Skończyła się pierwsza zima Merlina w Camelot i młody czarodziej jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Niestety szybko się okazuje, że wiosna też ma swoje minusy. Prompt: Krasnoludki rosną w lesie. Mają specyficzny zapach i białe brody. Występują pojedynczo. Gdyby się dało zebrać ich garść, ususzyć i powiesić nad drzwiami - może mielibyśmy spokój. (Zbigniew Herbert, Krasnoludki)


**Mój czwarty fanfik na akcję „Aby do wiosny!" na Forum Mirriel i powrót do klimatu z pierwszego. Miłej zabawy.**

**WIOSENNA GORĄCZKA**

Merlin spał jak zabity po ciężkim dniu pracy, kiedy do jego pokoiku wparował przeraźliwie rześki Artur.

- Pobudka! - zawołał szeptem i zaczął szarpać Merlina za ramię.

Kiedy to zdawało się nie przynosić rezultatu, książę sięgnął po środki bezpośredniego przymusu.

- Pobudka, wstać, koniom wody dać - fałszował z wyraźną przyjemnością, kiedy ściągał Merlina z łóżka. - Ja już nie śpię od godziny, a wy śpicie... la la la la...

W końcu Merlin niechętnie uchylił jedną powiekę, bez podnoszenia głowy zerknął w okno i uznał, że Artur oszalał. Na dworze wciąż było ciemno!

Książę zdawał się tym jednak w ogóle nie przejmować.

- No dalej, wstawaj, wstawaj - poganiał sługę gramolącego się z podłogi. - Jedziemy na polowanie!

Merlin miał ochotę rąbnąć głową w ścianę, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to by za bardzo bolało. Zamiast tego spytał więc tylko podejrzliwie:

- Polowanie w środku nocy?

- Zanim się ubierzesz, mnie ubierzesz, spakujesz nas i przygotujesz konie, będzie co najmniej świtać, zapewniam cię - stwierdził Artur swoim najbardziej stanowczym tonem.

Bez względu na to, czy mu wierzył, Merlin całkiem prawidłowo przyjął, że nie zdoła zbyć swego pana, wrócić do łóżka i spać dalej. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na zarumienioną z podniecenia twarz Artura i jego błyszczące entuzjazmem oczy, żeby wykluczyć możliwość chociażby odłożenia wyprawy na później.

- No dobrze - mruknął niechętnie i zaczął się ubierać. - Jak sobie chcesz. Ale ty mnie będziesz tłumaczył przed Gajuszem, nie ja. Miałem mu dzisiaj pomagać w przyrządzeniu jakiegoś pilnego leku, ale nie pomogę, bo przecież mnie nie będzie, i to wszystko twoja wina - mruczał pod nosem na tyle głośno i wyraźnie, że Artur doskonale go słyszał i rozumiał.

Problem w tym, że najwyraźniej spływało to po nim jak woda po kaczce.

- Ruszaj się, ruszaj - naglił, jakby nic do niego nie docierało. - Chcę już być w lesie...

Merlin z westchnieniem przyśpieszył trochę tempo. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że to polowanie sprawi, że Artur choć odrobinę się uspokoi. Całą zimę, długą i mroźną, książę był po prostu nieznośny. Pozbawiony swoich ulubionych zabaw, to jest polowań i turniejów rycerskich, snuł się za Merlinem całymi dniami i marudził jak znudzony bachor, którym zresztą był. Nie dawał w spokoju pracować, wciąż przeszkadzał, a potem miał pretensje, że to czy tamto nie jest zrobione albo jest zrobione źle albo zostało zrobione, chociaż on nie kazał tego zrobić i w ogóle wymyślał na potęgę. Merlin nie spodziewał się wcześniej, że zima w Camelocie, w zamku, gdzie z reguły nie brakowało jedzenia ani drew na opał nawet sługom, może okazać się o wiele gorsza niż zima w ubogim Ealdorze. Niestety korzyści płynące z zasobności miasta i jego mieszkańców z nawiązką niwelował uprzykrzony następca tronu. Merlin od miesięcy z utęsknieniem czekał na koniec zimy i możliwość spuszczenia Artura z metaforycznej smyczy, żeby się książę trochę rozruszał. Teraz prawie tego żałował. Prawie.

Westchnął.

- Dobrze, Arturze, już idę, tylko pozwól, że wezmę torbę. Gajusz coś wczoraj wspominał o potrzebie zebrania podbiału, mogę to przy okazji załatwić - mówił bardziej do siebie niż do księcia.

- Podbiał? Co to jest podbiał? - spytał Artur podejrzliwie.

- Zioło. Takie żółte kwiatki. Zbiera się je wczesną wiosną, suszy...

- Suszy! Doskonały pomysł! - ucieszył się książę z niewyjaśnionego powodu.

Merlin zmarszczył lekko brwi. Większość ziół się suszy, co w tym dziwnego?

- Weźmie się garść albo dwie, ususzy, powiesi nad drzwiami i powinniśmy mieć spokój - ciągnął tymczasem niezdrowo podekscytowany Artur.

- To chyba tak nie działa - zauważył Merlin z powątpiewaniem.

Książę go zignorował, w czym nie było nic niezwykłego, więc Merlin zignorował zostanie zignorowanym przez Artura. Z trochę większym trudem zignorował fakt, że książę przez całą drogę do swoich komnat przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę jak małe dziecko. Ostatecznie jednak Merlin przypomniał sobie, że Artur na swój sposób JEST małym dzieckiem, a przynajmniej był nim przez całą zimę, więc postarał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. W świetle późniejszych rewelacji możliwe jednak, że źle zrobił.

Ubranie Artura odpowiednio do pory roku i pogody zabrało sporo czasu, bo książę wykłócał się o każdą część stroju jakby jej założenie miało mu skrócić życie o rok, a nie zapobiec przeziębieniu lub poważniejszej chorobie. Merlin prawie rwał włosy z głowy i w duchu zanosił błagania, żeby to naprawdę były ostatnie przejawy zimowego bachorstwa jego pana. Jeszcze trochę i nie wytrzyma i zabije tego palanta, co by się raczej nie spodobało ani Gajuszowi, ani królowi Utherowi, ani przeznaczeniu, ani smokowi uwięzionemu w jaskiniach pod zamkiem. Nie wiadomo co gorsze.

Na szczęście tuż po tym, jak się łaskawie pozwolił do końca ubrać, Artur wysłał Merlina do zbrojowni po kuszę, do kuchni po prowiant, a potem już prosto do stajni po konie. W ten sposób pozbawił go swego uroczego towarzystwa, na krótko wprawdzie, ale zawsze, za co Merlin był mu nieprawdopodobnie wdzięczny. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w tym czasie książę nie zdejmie z siebie tego wszystkiego, czego włożenie na niego zajęło Merlinowi tyle czasu. Merlin nienawidził marnować czasu w tak bezproduktywny sposób.

Kiedy spotkali się na dziedzińcu przy osiodłanych wierzchowcach pierwsze promienie wiosennego słońca pojawiły się na jaśniejącym niebie. Artur na szczęście nadal był ubrany, więc mogli bez zwłoki wsiąść na konie i ruszyć w drogę.

Książę oczywiście prowadził. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Po pierwsze był księciem, co przynajmniej jego zdaniem uprawniało go do przewodzenia. Po drugie to był jego idiotyczny pomysł. Po trzecie Merlin nie miał pojęcia, dokąd właściwie jadą. Po czwarte nie wiedział nawet, na co będą polować. To znaczy na co Artur będzie polować. Po piąte...

Zanim Merlin zdołał wymyślić, co ma być po piąte, Artur zatrzymał swojego konia i z niego zsiadł. Merlin bez dyskusji zrobił to samo i dość dla siebie nieoczekiwanie zapadł się po kostki w błocie. Cudownie. Doprawdy cudownie. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu suchego miejsca, ale w zasięgu kilku kroków takiego nie znalazł. Nic dziwnego: śnieg już prawie całkiem stopniał, ale ziemia nie rozmarzła jeszcze na tyle, żeby wchłonąć głęboko całą tą wodę, więc prawie wszystkie nieutwardzone powierzchnie płaskie przypominały płytkie bagna albo głębokie kałuże. To nie było ulubione środowisko Merlina, Artura również, o ile Merlin miał na ten temat jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Co dziwne jednak księciu wydawało się nie przeszkadzać, że brodzi w błocie, kiedy szedł przywiązać wierzchowca do pobliskiego drzewa, a potem z kuszą w rękach ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Merlin westchnął. Najchętniej zostałby przy koniach, a najlepiej na grzbiecie jednego z nich, ale nie mógł zostawić Artura samego. Znając talent księcia do wpadania w kłopoty Artur był w stanie natknąć się na zbójców ledwie Merlin straci go z oczu. Albo na zapiekłego w nienawiści do Pendragonów czarodzieja. Albo na jakieś tajemnicze i najpewniej zabójcze magiczne stworzenie.

Merlin skrzywił się, przywiązał swego konia obok wierzchowca księcia i podbiegł do Artura truchtem rozpryskując błoto na wszystkie strony. Był zaskoczony, że Artur nie ma do niego pretensji za hałas, normalnie na polowaniu już by przewracał oczami i robił złośliwe uwagi. Tym razem był jednak całkowicie skupiony na celu, do którego zdążał, i na nic więcej nie zwracał uwagi. Z jakiegoś powodu wzbudziło to niepokój w Merlinie, ale czarodziej postanowił to chwilowo zignorować. Dopiero kiedy dotarli na skraj jakiejś polany i Artur ukrył się za rozłożystym krzewem leszczyny w napięciu czegoś wypatrując, Merlin postanowił się odezwać.

- Na co właściwie polujemy? - spytał bez większego zainteresowania.

- Na krasnoludki - odpowiedział Artur z roztargnieniem.

Merlin był pewny, że się przesłyszał.

- Na co?

- Na krasnoludki, mówię przecież. - Książę sprawiał wrażenie odrobinę zniecierpliwionego.

- Na jakie krasnoludki?

- Na zwykłe krasnoludki. A co, znasz jakieś inne? - zadrwił Artur, jakby rozmawiali o zającach, sarnach albo bażantach, a nie o... cóż, krasnoludkach.

- Nie znam _żadnych_ krasnoludków - stwierdził Merlin z całą stanowczością.

- Naprawdę? - Zdumiony książę z wrażenia aż odwrócił wzrok od polany, żeby spojrzeć na swojego sługę. - Krasnoludki? Nie? - rzucił takim tonem, jakby podsuwał Merlinowi jakąś niezwykle istotną wskazówkę.

- Straciłeś rozum, Arturze? - zatroskał się młody czarodziej. I wcale nie udawał.

- Krasnoludki? Te, co rosną w lesie? - ciągnął Artur wciąż tym samym tonem, zupełnie jakby nikt mu nie przeszkodził. - Mają białe brody? Wydzielają charakterystyczną woń? Nic ci to nie mówi?

Merlin już miał zaprzeczyć, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciła zarumieniona twarz i błyszczące oczy księcia. Przypomniał sobie wtedy, co robił cały wczorajszy wieczór i pół nocy i zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej. Wyciągnął rękę, dotknął czoła Artura i już wszystko wiedział. Niech to wszyscy... krasnoludkowie, zaklął bezgłośnie.

- Jesteś chory, Arturze - powiedział stanowczo.

- Bzdura! - zawołał książę. - Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej!

- Nie drzyj się tak, bo ci wszystkie krasnoludki uciekną - zauważył Merlin kąśliwie. - Masz gorączkę - dodał, kiedy Artur posłusznie zamilkł.

- Nic mi nie jest - upierał się książę.

- Masz gorączkę i musisz położyć się do łóżka. - Merlin był nieustępliwy. - Koniec polowania na krasnoludki. Wracamy do zamku.

- To ja tu jestem panem, Merlinie, a ty sługą, i skoro mówię, że zostajemy i dalej polujemy na krasnoludki, to...

- To znaczy, że masz gorączkę i to wysoką - Merlin bez zastanowienia wszedł mu w słowo. - Bredzisz. Majaczysz. Masz zwidy.

- Nie mam zwidów!

- Widzisz krasnoludki!

- Właśnie że ich nie widzę!

- Mówiłeś, że je widzisz!

- Mówiłem, że na nie poluję!

- To to samo!

- To nie to samo!

Na końcu tej wymiany zdań obaj krzyczeli już tak głośno, że nawet gdyby w okolicy były jakieś krasnoludki, to dawno by uciekły. Czego Merlin nie omieszkał wytknąć księciu na głos. A potem dodał:

- Nic tu po nas, Arturze. Polowanie się nie udało. No chodź. - Chwycił księcia pod ramię i zaczął prowadzić z powrotem do koni. Artur musiał się naprawdę źle czuć, bo nawet nie próbował się opierać. - Wrócimy do zamku, położysz się, odpoczniesz, a na krasnoludki zapolujesz kiedy indziej, dobrze?

Powrót zajął im sporo czasu, bo Artur był ledwie przytomny. Merlin nie znał drogi, bo był na tamtej polanie pierwszy raz, a ponadto musiał podtrzymywać księcia, więc jechali dość wolno. W rezultacie do komnat Gajusza dotarli wczesnym popołudniem.

- Gajuszu! - zawołał Merlin od progu. - Artur jest chory!

Medyk zaledwie rzucił okiem na księcia i westchnął.

- Gorączka wiosenna - stwierdził bez cienia wątpliwości. - Połóż go i okryj kocem - powiedział, po czym wziął z półki dwie buteleczki, podszedł do Artura i nakłonił go do wypicia ich zawartości.

Wkrótce później książę zasnął spokojnie.

- Co to jest ta gorączka wiosenna? - zainteresował się Merlin, obserwując śpiącego Artura.

- Lokalna choroba, która pojawia się tylko wiosną. Jej objawy to wysoka temperatura i przywidzenia, czasem w formie przekonujących majaków sennych, przy braku jakichkolwiek innych dolegliwości - wyjaśnił mu Gajusz.

- Artur widział krasnoludki - powiedział zamyślony Merlin nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

Jeśli myślał, że wstrząśnie medykiem, odrobinę się pomylił. Gajusz tylko lekko uniósł brwi.

- To nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem od cierpiących na gorączkę wiosenną.

- Co wywołuje tą chorobę? - Ciekawość Merlina zdziwiła nawet jego samego.

- Wiosna, jak sama nazwa wskazuje. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się, kiedy Merlin spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- A naprawdę? - Czarodziej nie dał się zwieść.

- Nie wiadomo. Może jakieś kwitnące wczesną wiosną rośliny? Może owady, które teraz budzą się do życia? Może magia? - Medyk spojrzał na Merlina porozumiewawczo. - A może krasnoludki - dokończył przekornie.

- Skoro nie wiesz, skąd to się bierze, to jak to leczysz?

- Chyba jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie medyka, Merlinie. - Gajusz znowu się uśmiechnął, a potem wyjaśnił już całkiem poważnie. - Objawowo. Eliksirami na zbicie temperatury i nasennymi, żeby pacjent mógł przespać przywidzenia. Tymi samymi, które wczoraj przygotowywaliśmy do późna w noc. Wszystko zwykle mija na następny dzień, bez większych problemów.

- Chyba że chorym jest książę, który widzi krasnoludki - zauważył Merlin kąśliwie.

**- merlin -**

W tym samym czasie pod pewnym krzewem leszczyny na skraju pewnej polany toczyła się taka rozmowa:

- Witaj, sąsiedzie. Co słychać?

- A witaj, sąsiedzie, witaj. Polowanie tu dzisiaj miałem.

- Co chcesz, sąsiedzie, wiosna.

- Jak co roku, sąsiedzie, jak co roku.

- Kto to był tym razem?

- Jakiś palant z kuszą i czarodziej-idiota.

- Dlaczego idiota, sąsiedzie?

- Nie wierzył w krasnoludki, uwierzysz, sąsiedzie?

- Uwierzę, sąsiedzie, uwierzę. Nie bez kozery powiadają, że są rzeczy na niebie i ziemi, o których nie śniło się ichnim czarodziejom.

Dwa śnieżnobrode krasnale zgodnie pokiwały głowami, po czym pożegnały się uprzejmie i rozeszły się do swoich zajęć.

**- merlin -**

Ta właśnie rozmowa przyśniła się Merlinowi następnej nocy. Czarodziej obudził się, w panice pobiegł do komnaty Gajusza i trzęsącą się dłonią wlał sobie eliksir przeciw gorączce do buzi. Właściwie nie czuł się źle... wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się całkiem dobrze... czyli podobnie jak Artur poprzedniego dnia. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, szczególnie kiedy rano trzeba wcześnie wstać, żeby usługiwać księciu widującemu krasnoludki. Co z tego, że tylko w gorączkowych zwidach...


End file.
